Reminisces
by weixuan18
Summary: Lacing his hands through her hair, he lay in bed, thinking of just exactly how they came to be so close to one another, and realize, that perhaps love really is a peculiar thing. Ryuuji x Ami


_**A/N: This is definitely something I don't usually attempt, but seeing how this is a birthday fic for a friend of mine, I decided to have a go at it. Wonder how many of those who watch Naruto also watch Toradora… heh heh. XD**_

_**You don't really have to watch the anime to enjoy this piece of fiction. It's simply a romance fic. So just give it a go. **_

_**Andrea-chan, this one's for you. Happy birthday girl. **_

_**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Toradora. First time I said that lol. **_

* * *

Reminisces

Lying in bed, Ryuuji wondered just how things had developed to how they were.

He had thought he loved Kushieda. All those conversations with her with regards to finding the mysterious things in life, to prove that love could definitely happen for her, to try and hint at his emotions for her, and of course, pave a road for his conquest of her affection.

He wasn't sure what he felt for Taiga, but he suspected it was something caught between amore and fascination. For someone with such a petite figure, she was an enigma; one to hold such arrogance along with the ability to back it up, coupled with the viscous temper underneath that cute exterior… He admired her, to put it simply.

And finally, we reach the final woman to have entered his troublesome high school life. Kawashima Ami, famous model and a girl with a mean streak. Completely honest to those she trust, utterly vicious to those she dislike, constantly maintaining a playful demeanor for the rest of the world to see. Only to him, did she reveal her inner worries and doubts. In fact, he was the first one to watch her conquer that fear of fighting off unwanted attention. He too gained an insight to her life, and from then, for some unfathomable reason, they became friends.

Now that he thought back to it, perhaps that had been the reason they had gotten closer. She had once said to him, "We are the same…" And later on, he came to realize that she had been telling the truth.

Feeling a stir on his right, he turned his eyes on the blue-haired beauty by his side. Her long hair cascaded along the arm that was draped across his torso. Even in sleep, she was delicately enticing. Simply watching her was able to bring a smile to his lips. It was ironic to be honest. There was just no way he would have known two years ago that he would end up with her of all people.

That day where he had told Taiga to go with her dad, he didn't expect her to undergo such a huge change. It seemed as though the girl had lost faith in him, feeling that he had in a way betrayed his trust, and found it quite awkward to be as close to the teenage male that she had grown accustomed to. Her chase for Kitamura grew even stronger and her methods more desperate than before. Now she got what she wanted, and was officially the girlfriend of her dream guy, however, Ryuuji had never seen her so tired before.

It made him wonder just how much of what she said that night at the resort by the beach was true…

"_I never expected that it would feel so exhausting to be around him… and yet here I am with you… so at ease…" _

Truth be told, he didn't want to see her like that, and if he could, he would help her. But the problem was that she rejected his attempts to aid her. She would always cause this loud outburst whenever he tried to give her some advice, before running away red-faced. Most thought she was angry, but Ryuuji knew. She was embarrassed for herself… She was embarrassed for neglecting him as a friend because of a childish rage.

Kitamura seemed not to notice and continued with his merry ways. However, it would seem that even the girls had a breaking point. Imagine the surprise on his face when Kushieda along with Kawashima both ganged up on him in a corner, forcing him to break up with Taiga before they beat him up. Even the one who always fought with the Palm Tiger and did everything she could to annoy her couldn't stand the sight of Taiga so helpless anymore. Feminine rage really was scary.

Kushieda continued with her line of jobs, and proceeded in her quest for stuff with absolute horror, and deftly rejected Ryuuji when he finally got the courage to ask her out. For some weird reason, he had felt strangely at peace when the 'no' had come. There was no disappointment, as though he had known it all along. And he was fine with it, he realized that he had accepted this long time ago, probably since the moment where he had thought over Kawashima's words…

"_She's bright, very much so… too much so… just like the sun. If you get too close to her, you'll burn out eventually." _

Ryuuji couldn't help but smile as he caressed her cheeks lightly, loving it when she leaned into his touch subconsciously, that alluring smile of hers widening on her face.

The showdown between Kawashima and Kano had been extremely entertaining. One was the exact opposite of the other, be it in terms of attitude, style and image. Kano Sumire, the epic leader of the student council, pushing tomboyish features to their extreme, being way more gangster like than any male in the school. Both girls could easily be the most popular girl in school, but what that contest wanted was to find the girl that had the most boys falling in love with. Now that broadened the expectations. Not only do you need to have qualities of fame and beauty, but you had to be nice, understanding, caring, and all sorts of random stuff the males came up with.

It was a close contest. Really. No lie. The winner won by one vote. It had probably been fate or destiny or whatever. Kawashima Ami won the contest by Ryuuji's last minute vote. He was away on that day because something else came up. More accurately, Yasuko, his mother, had ended up in the hospital. Apparently she had too much to drink and her liver finally couldn't take it. Ryuuji had been in the room, waiting for the doctor when Ami of all people turned up. She stood silently by his side, not saying a word, choosing instead, to hug him from behind.

Normally, he would have pushed her away, but now, he felt really weak. He loved his mother, and he knew that he couldn't live without her. He didn't know what to do for the first time. He had taken care of her so many times, so just why did he feel so vulnerable?

Her arms acted like a source for strength as he leaned backwards, half wanting to simply fall back on her and let it all go, but his still hung on. Now was not the time to simply rely on others…

Perhaps Ami had liked it better that way. Her small chuckle was enough to instill confidence in him and a hope that he very much needed. "Relax… it's going to be fine…"

And indeed, everything had been fine. The doctor soon came out and told them that it was a misinterpretation of her illness and she had simply had diarrhoea. Yasuko had stood there, laughing like a child just like the way she always did, waving at them as they rushed towards her, with Ryuuji hugging her like he's never done before. It was a very emotional moment.

He had then asked how she knew he was here.

She responded by saying Taiga had overheard people talking when she came to school this morning.

He thanked her again and asked her about what's been going on with the contest.

She shrugged and smiled cheerfully.

They reached school, only to find that in the end, the contest was at a draw. Ryuuji had looked at her, really gazed at her, right into her eyes, before nodding slightly and grinned, "Congratulations Kawashima."

Ami had been quite surprised that he had done this just for her. Her face had been one of indifference… until Ryuuji had handed her the trophy with a small smile on his face, did she show the first signs of joy. It was different from what she would reveal normally, for the light blush that graced her face was enough to show that she was shy.

He snapped out of his reverie as he gave a yawn, before looking at the clock. It was six am, way too early to head for school just yet. He should probably get back to sleep…

"Awake already?" A sleepy whisper entered his ear as she laced herself over his torso.

"Did I wake you?" He kissed her cheek, smiling slightly at the dreamy look on her face.

"Not really." She nuzzled his neck affectionately, "What were you doing?"

Ryuuji sighed, and chuckled, "Thinking about our first date."

"Oh? Now that was fun."

"Really? I screwed up so bad."

"Precisely."

"Ouch."

"Hm… your performance in bed made up for it."

"Funny, I had no idea how we got to the bed that night."

"Ah well, booze gives you special powers."

"You're beginning to sound like mum."

Her hands traced his body as she placed kisses on his chest, "Hm, maybe I am…"

Ryuuji laughed, "Already?"

"Do you?" Her eyes were half-lidded, the lust and desire apparent in her eyes.

"Only if you do." His hands brushed her nipples as he twirled his fingers around her bosom, eliciting a moan as she gasped her pleasure.

Smiling to himself, Ryuuji pulled her down for a deep kiss, passionate and long, once again reminded of just why she was the one sleeping beside him. Their love for each other was as naked as the want in their eyes.

"Ami…"

"Hm?" Her lips were lingering but an inch over his, her tongue moistening them as she gazed into his eyes.

"I love you."

A genuine smile appeared as she giggled, "I know…" She kissed him this time, entwining her tongue with his, loving the moment as she lingered there, exploring him as he tasted her like the delicacy she was.

"Ne, Ryuuji…"

"Yes?"

Ami raised herself slightly, before lowering herself onto him once again, letting out a pleasured sigh as she felt him within her, "I love you too."

Their love was undeniable, and their discovery of that did take several turns, however, they got there in the end. She was right. They _were _the same, and always will be.

* * *

_**There we have it. A bit sappy, but did the job. I think… =.=**_

_**Anyway, as you can see, I altered the canon a little bit, but all good, heh. Hope you guys have enjoyed it. It was pretty fun working on it really. I was constantly losing focus now and then, but in the end, I got there. Haha. Do review and tell me how you feel. **_


End file.
